


Waluigi Likes To Complain

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, Crack, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi is fond of complaining. Unfortunately for him, Dry Bowser couldn't care less about it.





	Waluigi Likes To Complain

"Ahh... another day, another night. And how boring is that?" Waluigi droned as he was eating through different fruit, not being in a good mood despite hanging out at the cherry Melody Motorway while sitting on the stretch of green grass, the purple clothed lanky freak with the big pink nose looking at the night sky. "Why is it that we exist? Is life just one big joke?"

"Isn't there anything that can make you not complain about for at least ten minutes, Dick Dastardly?" Dry Bowser suggested as he was painting a drawing of himself while humming to the beats of the Music Park's musical melodies.

"Yeah, you not being here, around me!" Waluigi snapped back as he folded his lanky arms together. "I think of how pathetic I am, but then I realize that I didn't start off as just a different version of a boneheaded loser, and you're literally just that bonehead!"

Dry Bowser then pulled off his charcoal shell and chucked it right at Waluigi, with it being heavy enough to damage the tall lanky man in purple as the bony reptile used his dark magic to place his spiny shell back on his bony back, returning to his painting as he smirked. Waluigi pulled out a trombone as he chucked it at Dry Bowser, who zapped it as he was concentrated on making his art stick out. Waluigi squinted his eyes angrily as Dry Bowser glanced back with a smirk, shaking his skull.

"Dry Bowser

Waluigi"


End file.
